Code Geass: Madder Sky
by Zahn-Shi
Summary: OneShot. Having been betrayed by the Black Knights, Lelouch escapes with the aid of Rolo, only to have Kallen Kozuki come looking for him.


Madder Sky: A Code Geass Oneshot

By Zahn-Shi

2018 a.t.b.

In the Order of the Black Knights, Kallen Kozuki – formerly Stadtfeld – was the commander of Zero's personal squad. It was an honor to be sure, helped along moreso by her admiration and probable crush on the masked leader. She had almost gone off the deep end on Oghi Kaname and Kyoushiro Toudou for trading Zero for Japan, and in the end, Rolo Lamperouge had intervened.

The fake brother used his Geass to whisk Lelouch to safety, downing many Britannian units and a few ships along the way. The _Ikaruga_ tracked the Shinkirou until the Knightmare Frame went beyond the range of their sensors and then concentrated on dealing with Prince Schneizel.

Britannian soldiers were free to come and go on the _Ikaruga_ as they pleased, as if the airship belonged completely to the Holy Empire. Already pissed off at their betrayal of Zero, this served to do nothing more than compound Kallen's anger. She kept to her quarters as much as possible, placing the Guren under lockdown to avoid prying questions.

She was lying on the bed in her room, still dressed in her form-fitting red flight suit when Oghi knocked.

"You'd better not be a Britannian," she warned.

The door opened to admit her brother's old friend. "I'm not."

"You might as well be." Her eyes narrowed. "After what you and Toudou did to Zero."

"You heard Zero, he admitted to being a Britannian Prince."

"Is that your excuse? Because he's a Britannian?" she demanded, and sat up. "You and Toudou might as well shoot me too because I'm half Britannian, or did you forget?"

Oghi lowered his head, and Kallen heard him mutter something.

"Are you saying you overlooked that because of Naoto?" Kallen stood.

"He would have wanted it," Oghi said.

"He wouldn't have betrayed Zero," she argued.

"Zero used us!" Kaname shouted, grabbing the ace pilot by her shoulders. "With no regard to our lives! How many JLF members died when he blew up that Sakuradite tanker? How many during the hotel jacking?"

"It's a war Oghi, people die! We would have died in the Shinjuku massacre if Zero hadn't killed Clovis. And now we're cooperating with Britannia to hunt Zero."

"Look, this is obviously hard for you to take; no one looked up to Zero more than you did-"

"Get out of my room," she growled. "Right now."

Oghi looked like he had more to say, but instead nodded and left. As soon as the door closed, Kallen punched the closest wall in frustration.

"He's rescued half of the Black Knights at one point or another and created the United Federation of Nations and they just toss him away like yesterday's trash. They're no better than the Britannians." Kozuki sat down on her bed again.

"Naoto … please, give me a clue as to what to do," she begged. "What am I saying, asking my dead brother for help?"

There was another round of knocking at her door.

"Go away Oghi!"

The door opened to reveal Rakshata, developer of the Guren Mk. II, Burai, Gekka and Zangetsu Knightmare Frames, juggling a couple of data cards. "Oghi? Dear me, no."

"Rakshata? I'm sorry, please come in," Kallen invited, standing yet again.

"I figured this might be a little hard on you, so I brought some good news with me."

"You've found Zero?" she asked hopefully.

The scientist laughed. "Oh, dear me, no. The repairs to the Guren are complete, and everything that pudding Lloyd did checks out perfectly. It's ready to go when you are."

Kallen nodded slowly. "Well, that's something at least."

"Indeed it is," Rakshata agreed, setting down the cards on the desk. "Zero is a brilliant person, Kallen Kozuki. He can adapt to a variety of situations and has a lot of experience, except in actual fighting. Everyone has a flaw, and the only way to counter it is to match them with someone's strength."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Oh absolutely nothing my dear." She winked and gathered her cards. "Maybe you should join us for dinner in the mess hall. I'm sure some of the other Black Knights would enjoy your company."

Kallen stared at where Rakshata had left. "Well that was odd, even for today."

Glancing at her desk, the Guren's pilot noticed the Chief Scientist had forgotten a data card. "That's not like her; I wonder what's on this one?"

Maps and extrapolations of movements based on terrain and weather conditions scrolled past the screen. "Is this … all of the information they have on Lelouch? Why would she give it to me?" The image of her brother flashed in her mind. "It couldn't be."

All of the pieces fell into place, and Kallen zipped up her flight suit before pocketing the data card. "Hang on Lelouch, I'm coming."

_Ikaruga_ Bridge

"Colonel Toudou, there's a problem in the main hangar!" Asahina Shogo reported.

"What is it?"

An image of Kallen Kozuki appeared on the main screen.

"Kozuki? What the hell are you doing?" Toudou demanded.

"What I have to do Colonel. Open the bay doors or I'll blast them open," she warned.

"Think about this for a moment Kallen, Britannia can use this against us."

"You gave them Zero," she reminded him.

"It is for Japan," Kyoushiro said solemnly.

"We paid too high a price. Open the bay doors."

"Colonel, your orders sir?" Asahina asked.

Toudou closed his eyes for a second. When they opened, he looked at Kallen. "Open the doors, let her do as she pleases."

"Repeat that sir?" Asahina said.

"Open the doors."

"Aye sir."

Toudou noticed Kallen's eyes softened for a second. "Kozuki! Kimi wo ikirou!"

Her image disappeared and in a matter of seconds, the Guren Mk. II flashed past the bridge. The former JLF member thought he heard the door to the bridge hiss close and turned to catch a glimpse of someone leaving.

_Kamina Island_

Lelouch vi Britannia leaned against a tree several meters away from the Shinkirou, his mask and cape discarded beside him. Rolo was buried near the edge of a cliff, hardly a grave befitting his final act, but the act was better than nothing.

The 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles gi Britannia, was supposed to arrive within a day to carry out the rest of his plans. "I will stop him and create the world that Nunnaly wanted," he spoke to himself.

Two Gloucesters flew overhead, either on patrol or searching for the former Britannian prince. As they headed off, Lelouch remembered just how easily Rolo had wiped out the forces that tried to stop them. The boy had been gifted at combat and his Geass power reflected that. An explosion ripped through his thoughts and dragged his attention to where the Knightmare Frames had been heading. They existed now only as balls of expanding gas and debris.

Another Frame soared above him: the Guren Mk. II. "Kallen?" What in the name of Zero was she doing here?

The Japanese-built machine set down close to the Shinkirou, and its pilot leapt out of the cockpit. "Lelouch!"

He leaned his head back against the tree. "This wasn't part of my plans."

She raced over to him and awkwardly hugged him.

"Why are you here?" he asked none too politely.

Kallen released Lelouch from her hug. "What do you mean? Oghi and the others basically sentenced you to death, doesn't that make you angry?"

Zero laughed which quickly turned into a fit of coughing. When he calmed his breathing, he answered. "Angry? Not at all, it just means adjusting my plans. I will stop the Emperor alone if I must."

She barely heard him, instead concentrating on his body. "You're hurt, what happened?"

There was no use in hiding it, Kallen was a smart girl. "Shortly before you arrived I fought a patrol of Gloucesters who were better than I anticipated."

To hear that Zero's plans were falling apart around him disturbed the half-Japanese half-Britannian girl. He's giving in to base instincts like anger and pain, she realized, even Lelouch has limits.

"We need to get you to a doctor and soon," she said, trying to lift him.

"And who would treat Zero now that he has no one?" he asked, resisting surprisingly well against Kallen's efforts.

"You're not alone Lelouch," Kallen said softly. "You'll never be alone as long as I breathe."

Lelouch vi Britannia smiled in genuine happiness for the first time in a long time. "Thank you Kallen."

Seeing his smile, she gave up her efforts and sat down beside him. "You know, I never stopped thinking about you the entire time you were gone. It allowed me to keep moving forward, knowing I'd see you again."

"Is that right?" he murmured. Another round of coughing stopped him from continuing.

Kallen shifted positions, placing one of her legs between his and faced him. "Don't talk anymore; we need to get you a doctor."

Lelouch grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Kallen shifted her hands to a more comfortable position and leaned into the kiss. The world around them seemed to stop as they shared a moment together in peace. Their kiss ended mutually with both of them smiling.

"Kallen … I-"

"-Found you," a new voice interrupted.

Kallen turned around to see Suzaku standing several feet away holding a sword in his left hand and a gun aimed at her in his right.

"Stand up Kallen and step away from Lelouch," Kururugi ordered, his aim never wavering.

"Put the gun down Suzaku, you don't want to do this," Kallen said, trying to placating her former schoolmate.

"I said step away from Lelouch," the soldier repeated.

She slowly moved away, putting a few feet between her and Zero.

"What would Zero do in this situation?" Suzaku asked rhetorically. "He'd probably eliminate the greatest threat to himself without a second's hesitation."

Kallen's eyes shifted towards Lelouch for the barest of seconds.

Suzaku didn't miss it. "Normally that would be Lelouch and his Geass power, but since he's already used it on me once and therefore not able to do so again …"

Lelouch was already moving before Suzaku finished his sentence. It didn't take a genius to realize that Kallen would have the better chance at fighting Euphemia's one-time Knight. Even in his condition, Lelouch was fueled by emotions: anger at his time with Kallen being interrupted, rage at Suzaku for constantly interfering with his plans since the Shinjuku Ghetto Massacre, fear of Kallen dying.

The shot echoed through the trees and hit Lelouch, dropping him instantly. Suzaku hesitated for a brief second before adjusting his aim to fire again. Something else whistled in the air, taking Kururugi's gun arm at the shoulder. He screamed in pain and clutched the bleeding stump.

In the air hovered the Sutherland Sieg. "Not so fast Kururugi."

"Jeremiah Gottwald?" Suzaku hissed through the pain.

"Move and the next slash harken takes your head off."

Suzaku hurled the sword with all of his strength and took off into the trees. Jeremiah moved upwards, putting the Sutherland Sieg above the treetops and moved after the injured Lord.

"Lelouch," Kallen said as she rolled him onto his back. "Oh god …"

Blood stained the entire front of his Zero suit, and she tore open his coat. It was a fatal wound. "Lelouch, no … you told me I had to live on."

His eyes slowly opened, straining to focus on the individual in front of him. "Kallen, I … no, aishi ... teru."

His proclamation shocked her, and not just because he delivered it in her native tongue. "Lelouch, you can't die!" She tore up his cape and began to bandage the wound, but it wasn't enough.

The Sutherland Sieg returned and set down near the two of them. Jeremiah exited the cockpit and knelt beside Lelouch. "Kururugi escaped, there's a Britannian force on its way," the cyborg reported.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, in the name of Zero and Marianne Lamperouge, take care of Kallen," Lelouch ordered, looking directly at the man who had once tried so hard to kill Zero.

"Yes, My Lord!"

"Go … Kallen."

"No, I'm staying with you," she protested.

Lelouch glanced at Jeremiah who picked up Kallen and slung her over his flesh-and-blood shoulder. "What will you do, My Lord?"

"I'll hold them off while you escape." He pulled a chess piece from his pocket. "Go now, before it's too late."

The one-time Britannian Knight nodded and entered the Sutherland Sieg. He used his spike-type slash harkens to grab the Guren Mk. II and flew away, avoiding the sporadic fire from the incoming Britannian force. They either ignored or didn't notice Lelouch and the Shinkirou and continued to give chase. He waited until the bulk of the force was over his position and pressed the button on the chess piece.

From the chest of the Shinkirou shot out the liquid metal prism, redirecting the phased transition cannon towards the enemy forces chasing the Sutherland Sieg and destroying them. True to the commands that Lelouch inputted, the beam moved away from Jeremiah and back towards the main Britannian force before overheating and shutting down.

"The conditions are met … Sayonara, Kozuki Kallen."

_Sutherland Sieg_ Cockpit

"Nearest enemy is over 20 kilometers away, looks like we'll get away," Jeremiah announced.

"We have to go back," Kallen whispered.

"What?"

"I said we have to go back!" she repeated more forcefully. "With you here and me in the Guren and Lelouch in the Shinkirou, we can wipe out the Britannian force and get medical attention."

Gottwald couldn't reply because the Sutherland Sieg's sensors picked up a Sakuradite explosion. The remaining Britannian Knightmare Frames disappeared off his tracker, the same with a _Caerleon_ class airship.

"What was …" Kallen's question trailed off since there was only one answer.

"Here passes Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th Prince and heir to the royal Britannain throne, son of Charles gi Britannia, 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, and Queen Marianne Lamperouge," Jeremiah said solemnly, his head bowed in respect.

"Lelouch, no …" The tears fell before Kallen even knew she was crying.

2023 a.t.b.

_5 years later_

Kallen Kozuki and C.C. stood on the flight deck of the _Ikaruga_, looking at the city before them. It looked so peaceful and serene, blissfully unaware of the destruction that was about to rain down upon it.

"My Lady," a voice said from behind her.

"Don't call me that Jeremiah," Kallen said, sighing.

"Apologies, My Lady." Gottwald bowed his head but made no effort at correcting himself. "We're nearing the Britannian capital Penadragon; optimal firing range will be reached in seven minutes."

"What about our secondary objectives?" C.C. asked.

"The Knight of One and former Knight of Seven have been spotted," Jeremiah reported with a bit of hesitation.

"There's more," C.C. pressed.

"The 98th Britannian Emperor is also present, as is Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Both are onboard the _Avalon_," he finished.

"This war ends today. Either Britannia's grip on the world is shattered or the Order of Zero ceases to exist," Kallen stated.

"The Order will never die as long as you as survive My Lady."

"Damnit Jeremiah," Kallen cursed as she faced her all-too loyal subordinate. "It's been five years, enough is enough!"

"It was his dying wish and an order that I will never ignore," he reminded her.

Kallen gave an exasperated sigh. "Go make sure Kyoushiro and the other Holy Swords are ready to launch, and remind him that Suzaku is his target, no one else."

"Yes, My Lady." Jeremiah turned to follow his orders before Kallen could berate him again.

"Are you sure about this?" C.C. questioned. "Designating targets like that?"

"Colonel Toudou is more than a match for Suzaku, and they have a shared past," Kallen reminded the green-haired immortal. "Out of everyone in the Order, Jeremiah Gottwald knows the most about Bismark, the Knight of One."

"I've heard rumors about his Geass power, Lord Jeremiah is the perfect counter."

"That leaves you and me to take on the Emperor. Think you're up to it?"

"For Zero," C.C. said, holding out her hand.

"For Lelouch," Kallen corrected, shaking the offered hand.

_And to the free world, witness to those who fight for more than a country. You, who shall marvel at this Madder Sky, remember those who lost to Time, the Power of Kings, Rebellions and Empires alike._


End file.
